


Namorados

by Mrs_Nobody91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eles são idiotas, kageyama and hinata share a brain cell, kageyama e hinata compartilham um único neurônio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nobody91/pseuds/Mrs_Nobody91
Summary: Kageyama e Hinata estão namorando há dois meses, mas eles ainda nem deram as mãos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Namorados

**Author's Note:**

> Entrei no fandom de Haikyuu!!! Há um mês, então estou bem atrasada com tudo.  
> Finjam que as únicas temporadas que aconteceram foram a primeira e a segunda, ok? <3

**Namorados**

Fazia dois meses que Hinata e Kageyama namoravam.

O pedido fora feito, claro, aos berros pelo  _ setter  _ após a vitória deles num amistoso qualquer. Toda a província (e o clube de vôlei) ouviu o pedido, e Hinata aceitou com um enorme pulo, perguntando se, agora que eram namorados, Kageyama mandaria mais bolas para ele cortar.

E, bem… basicamente foi assim esses dois meses juntos: os dois continuavam a treinar juntos; a desafiar um ao outro; a brigar por coisas idiotas, como os idiotas que eram… Kageyama não sabia muito sobre namoros, mas pelo que ele havia visto em filmes, os casais costumavam demonstrar mais que gostavam um do outro. Seguravam as mãos, trocavam elogios e, em algum casos, até se beijavam! Certo, talvez dar um  _ beijo  _ em Hinata fosse um tanto estranho, mas Kageyama esperava que eles fossem, ao menos, agir mais como um casal.

Numa noite, enquanto todos se dirigiam até o mercadinho da família de Ukai, Kageyama não conseguia desviar seu olhar da mão de Hinata. O ruivinho mantinha a mão esquerda relaxada ao lado do corpo, e o  _ setter  _ sabia que, caso se aproximasse dois centímetros, poderia segurá-la. O moreno ficou a encarar a mão de Hinata por um bom tempo, e antes que chegassem ao mercadinho, ele reuniu toda a (pouca) coragem que tinha e segurou a mão de seu namorado.

Só que… Hinata deu um berro, pulando enquanto se afastava de si. Daichii e Suga logo se aproximaram, perguntando o que havia acontecido, enquanto Noya e Tanaka berravam ao mesmo tempo que Hinata, e Asahi ficava pálido como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Não é necessário dizer que Tsukkishima foi o único a perceber o que acontecia, e Yamaguchi já o circulava com imensa curiosidade.

Kageyama, com o rosto mais vermelho que o uniforme de Nekoma, recuou dois passos, sempre com o olhar focado em Hinata. O baixinho pendeu a cabeça pro lado, ignorando os pedidos de Suga para explicar o motivo do grito.

“Eu… Eu preciso ir”, Kageyama disse num outro berro, e mesmo que seus colegas perguntassem o que havia acontecido, o rapaz saiu a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Bem, o seu  _ orgulho  _ definitivamente dependia.

**→ Voe ←**

Kageyama ignorou Hinata a semana toda, embora continuassem a treinar normalmente. Mais um amistoso se aproximava, e era comum que a dupla ficasse até mais tarde a treinar, então quando Tanaka disse que deixaria a chave do ginásio com eles (e ameaçou quebrar os dedos deles caso a perdessem), os dois só responderam um “ok” e voltaram a treinar cortadas.

Porém, Kageyama não estava em sua melhor forma, a cabeça preenchida de pensamentos sobre Hinata e sobre o namoro deles.

A primeira bola Kageyama mandou longe demais.

A segunda, baixa demais

A terceira, então, ele errou totalmente, e a bola bateu diretamente na rede, caindo no chão.

Kageyama franziu o cenho, estalando a língua, e Hinata, já irritado, reclamou: “Oi, Kageyama! Você comeu porcaria de novo e isso afetou o seu cérebro?!”.

O moreno rosnou, segurando Hinata pela gola da camisa, “A culpa disso tudo é sua, seu idiota!”, “Minha? Você quem tem errado todos os passes! Nem se eu fosse a pessoa mais rápida do mundo eu conseguiria acompanhar você hoje!”

Kageyama o sacudiu, “Pois a culpa é toda sua!”, ele berrou, “O que custa segurar a minha mão, idiota?!”.

Droga. Ele não queria ter dito isso.

Soltou a gola de Hinata, mas o ruivo não se afastou, “Era isso o que você queria fazer aquele dia?”. Kageyama o encarou, a cara emburrada, “O que você pensou que eu queria fazer, idiota?”, sua voz saiu assustadora como sempre, e embora Hinata já estivesse um pouco mais acostumado com ela, ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Mesmo assim, ele não gritou com o moreno sobre ele lhe assustar, e suspirou, “Eu não sei. Você agarrou a minha mão tão de repente que eu me assustei. Até achei que fosse um bicho”, fez biquinho, e Kageyama lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, “S-seu idiota! Casais costumam andar de mãos dadas, por isso segurei a sua! S-se você não gosta de mim dessa forma, então por que aceitou namorar comigo?!”.

Hinata piscou, e Kageyama engoliu em seco ao vê-lo sério.

“Claro que eu gosto de você, seu idiota”, Hinata se afastou e foi pegar a bola perto da rede. Ele quicou a bola e a segurou entre as mãos, “E gosto de você como namorado. Só que eu nunca namorei na vida… e eu nunca namorei  _ você  _ na vida, então eu só estou agindo como sei com você: como parceiros de vôlei”.

O moreno piscou, segurando a bola quando Hinata a lançou para si.

Oh, aquilo fazia sentido…

“Oi, idiota… se disser coisas inteligentes assim, seu cérebro vai fritar!”, ele disse, realmente preocupado, e Hinata corou, fazendo biquinho novamente, “Hey! Estou só sendo sincero!”, reclamou de volta, mas Kageyama apenas assentiu. Ele estava tão preocupado em  _ aparentar  _ ser o namorado de Hinata que ele havia se esquecido que ele precisava  _ agir  _ como um primeiramente. Ele também nunca havia namorado alguém antes, e ele também só conseguia agir com aquele idiota elétrico como colega de equipe.

Suspirou, detestando admitir: “Você está certo… podemos ir com calma e--”, sua frase foi interrompida por Hinata, que segurou uma de suas mãos. Kageyama ficou tão nervoso que derrubou a bola, corando ainda mais quando Hinata entrelaçou os dedos nos seus.

“Na próxima só me avisa que quer segurar a minha mão. Eu não vou recusar”, Hinata garantiu, sorrindo. 

Kageyama lhe apertou a mão, assentindo.

“Eu aviso. Mas agora, vou mandar umas bolas para você”

“Eba!”

E eles voltaram a treinar.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa fic como presente para a minha melhor amiga.  
> Te amo, Labi.


End file.
